Return of the Lost
by Kikomimo727
Summary: After six years abroad, Kristina finally returns to Port Charles; as boss of her own Polish crime organization. With an arch nemesis loose, feelings returning, and bullets flying, can Kristina balance her old life with the dangers of the new?
1. Prelude to the Madness

Drumming her fingers against the hardwood desk she currently called base, Kristina was not very pleased with the current findings Olek offered her.

"_Szef_, our source says Emil is only a few months away from HIS expansion plans. If we don't kick start this transition, we'll lose the entire east coast to the son of a bitch!" Olek banged his hand down on the desk, rattling the vase of orchids on the table, earning a glare from the diminutive form in front of him.

"You don't think I know that already, Olek? You really think I haven't been monitoring the situation just as closely as you have?" Angrily pushing back from her desk, she strode over to the window overlooking industrial Warsaw. "You should know better than anyone that I've already been working out the details. Emil won't even be setting his feet on the other side of the Atlantic unless I'm mailing his dead body to his bitch of a great aunt." Turning to her associate, Kristina placed a conspiratory hand upon Olek's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

Sharing a knowing glance with his boss, Olek sighed and relented to Kristina's gaze. "_Krystynka, _you know I trust you implicitly. But you know as well as I do that Emil's been stepping up his game. He's been pushing for even more interceptions of our shipments, and using more and more of our soldiers as target practice for his men."

Sighing, Kristina leaned back upon the desk, clenching the wooden edges in her fists. Hanging her head slightly, Kristina looked so much older than her meager twenty four years. Her haunted eyes seemed to gaze right through Olek, as though remembering each of her soldiers that lost their life to her rival, Emil Szumna. Every time Kristina was forced to write to the desperate family members to inform them of their loved one's demise, she cursed Emil to a lower ring of hell. Though she understood that her business sometimes had to result in blood being shed, it didn't mean that a loss of a soldier was never felt. While Emil was a nasty, combative man, Kristina gave as good as she got. For every shipment she lost, a warehouse or transport ships of Emil's was blown to pieces. For every man taken from her, two of Emil's shared his fate. How this war had managed to be kept below a majority of the public's radar was only due to the _generous_ donations Kristina and Emil both paid to the commissioners and journalists of Poland's capital city.

"You're right, as usual, _Olekus_," she muttered.

"Of course, boss dearest! I never understand why you doubt me!" Olek laughed, quickly reverting to his typical playful self.

"Olek, pay attention!" Kristina snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, yes, my apologies _szef_. Where were we?"

"I was about to tell you that I'm pushing our transfer day forward." Kristina leveled her gaze with his, before striding behind her desk to pick up her black pocket calendar.

"When exactly are you thinking? I thought we were still talking the 18th of April," Olek asked, confusion marring his voice.

"Well, you said Emil is moving fast. So we have to move faster."

"I'm game. New date?"

"January 17th. I trust it won't be a problem?" Glancing back up at Olek, Kristina began to scribble a few notes in the margin of her little book.

"_Shit._ So soon? That gives us what, three weeks to do three _months_ of work?" Olek tiredly held his hand to his head, running his fingers over his buzz cut hair.

Smirking up at her enforcer, Kristina sat down and leaned back in her large leather chair. "Olek, Olek, Olek. I have complete faith in you. Plus, it might help that I'll be paying you quite handsomely for the rush." A smile graced her features, as Olek instantly perked up at the mention of a bonus. She could already see the wheels in his head turning as he began computing how many months of gambling he'd be able to squeeze out of the paycheck that would be coming.

"Well, now that you mention it….. three weeks should be _plenty_ of time, _szef_. I'll get Florian and the boys right on it." Walking over to Kristina's side, he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't fret, _Krystynka_. We'll blow Emil's operations right out of the water. Our plan's been brewing for over a year; Emil's been at it what, four months?" Chuckling to himself, Olek squatted down and stared into his boss's hardened eyes. "We've. Got. This. Don't trouble yourself to greatly, okay?"

Kissing her forehead tenderly, Olek made his way to the door, throwing a smile over his shoulder. "Oh, _Krystynka_, you still haven't mentioned where we're going to be putting our transitional headquarters when we finally get over there!" As he leant against the doorframe, Olek made a show of brainstorming some ideas.

"How about Malibu? I've heard _great_ things from Konrad about the women that grace the shores. Or maybe Cape Cod? The Jersey Shoreline?" A low laugh emanated from the hulking man and he reached for the door.

"Funny, as usual, Olek," Kristina sarcastically spat out, rolling her eyes at his antics. "You know that New York is the first main target. And for that, I know the perfect place where mob activity is the societal norm, the perfect place to launch temporary operations."

"Oh?" Olek asked amusedly. "Do tell."

Folding her hands upon the desk, Kristina spoke confidently. "Port Charles."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys have liked the introduction to my story! I've been hooked on General Hospital lately, and the idea of a mob-boss Kristina kept playing over and over in my mind!<p>

For reference, I'll be posting anything I write in Polish in English at the end of every chapter, although I won't be using extremely large chunks of Polish text.

_Szef - boss_

_Krystynka - nickname version of Krystyna, the Polish version of Kristina's name._

Reviews and constructive criticism are readily encouraged!


	2. Friends, Old and New

"Florian?" Kristina called out offhandedly, leaning back in her chair. She had just finished most of her pressing matters for the day, including contacting some of her lead suppliers. One of her biggest issues with this transfer was the configuration of all the new routes her organization would have to develop in order to receive their shipments in a timely matter. A convenient aspect of basing her operations in Europe was how interconnected the countries were. Being able to inspect multiple warehouses in different countries around the continent in a matter of days simplified some of the logistics behind her operations. In Poland, she had easier access to the Russians, whose relationship with _Sieci _while tentative, always proved to be lucrative.

In her journeys crisscrossing Europe, she had run into many different people; including the ever intriguing Luke Spencer. Upon their first meeting, she vaguely remembered the shockingly white haired man as the father of her first love. Kristina had been inspecting one of her original casinos when she was called back to the manager's office. Apparently, Luke Spencer had been caught counting cards, explaining why he had amassed more poker chips than could have ever been possible in a single night.

_Dismissing the manager and the remaining guards, Kristina quietly shut the door behind her. Turning to face the aged man, she gave him a long look. _

"_Mr. Spencer," she began curtly. _

"_Luke." He flashed her his trademark smirk as he looked not the least bit ashamed. "Just Luke, for a pretty young thing like you."_

_Groaning quietly, Kristina tried again. "Luke. Happy?"_

"_Most definitely." As Kristina crossed the dimly lit room and nearer to Luke, his eyes widened in response. "…Kristina? Sonny's daughter?" he muttered distractedly. "No way. How'd Sonny's only daughter end up running a German casino?"_

_Kristina took a seat behind the glass desk as she realized this explanation would be taking some time. Drumming her fingers against the table, she continued to stare at the only link to Port Charles she'd seen on this side of the Atlantic. Her mind was whirling as she debated how best to handle the situation. At this point, she couldn't deny that she was somehow involved in the casino business. Surely by now Luke would have figured that the manager would only call in the owner of such an establishment to deal with the con man personally. Instead of finding an aged European man behind the desk, he'd been confronted with a young woman who he had last seen as a delusional high school student, who was now heading one of the most successful casinos in Eastern Europe. _

"_I presume you're already wondering why I was called in here to handle you?"_

"_You would be guessing correctly. You've presented quite an interesting puzzle, I must say." Luke relaxed slightly into the wooden chair. Holding up his zip-tied hands, Luke offered them up to her. "Would you mind undoing these pesky things? I have very sensitive skin, you should know."_

_Chuckling, Kristina shook her head. "If I've learned anything in dealing with con men like you, it's that I can't trust you as far as I can throw you."_

"_Ouch!" He shrugged and slouched further into his seat. "So? The story?"_

"_Well…. It started about two years ago…" With that, Kristina dove into the tale that ended with her currently heading the up and coming Sieci, the quickest spreading crime organization in Europe._

Over the years, Kristina and Luke formed a close bond, and despite her own rules, Kristina formed a bond of trust with the con man. They both found they shared a sense of wandering, and they both knew what it meant to be a former inhabitant of Port Charles.

Though Luke was never officially a part of _Sieci_, those who ran in similar circles knew that Luke was Kristina's man before anyone else's. The young mob boss had proposed many different jobs to the elder man, but Luke kindly refused, and Kristina understood that Luke could never fully commit to an organization. He had a strong sense of loyalty, but the idea of tying himself down to something repulsed him away from any sort of permanent position.

"_Szef? Jesteś nazywa?" _Florian strutted into the room, slamming the door behind him, earning a glare from his boss. One of the youngest of her lieutenants and easily the cockiest, Florian's entrance into a room was usually not missed.

"How many times have a told you to refrain from slamming _my _office door?"

Florian at least had the decency to make a show of some form of shame as he mumbled a half-hearted apology.

"_Tak czy inaczej_, I need you to pull the car around. We leave in ten minutes."

"Got it, _szef_."

"Good, now shoo. I need to give over favorite drifter a call before we depart."

"Send my regards to _Lukus_, _tak?_"

"_Tak, tak._" Florian exited the room and once again slammed the door on his way out. As she waited for the elder Spencer to pick up his god forsaken phone, Kristina lazily pulled out the revolver residing in her desk drawer and began spinning the cylinder absentmindedly.

"_Luke Spencer. Shoot."_

"Why hello and good day to you too, _stary_."

"_Krystynka! My favorite little Polish mob boss!"_

"The one and only Polish mob boss you know, you demented old fool."

"_Your words wound me, dearest Kristina!"_

"Tak, tak, whatever, Luke. I've got a new project for you."

"_I've been in want of a new venture. What do you have for me, sweetie?" _Kristina could practically hear the smile in his voice as he waited eagerly for her latest proposition.

"I assume by now you've heard of the opening of my latest stateside casino, Andromeda's?"

"_Heard of it? It's the talk of all the gamblers north of D.C.! I must say, you've done a mighty fine job revamping that old place!" _Pausing before speaking, Luke guessed at the reason for the call_. "May I assume this call is in connection to your latest east coast venture?"_

"Correct, as usual, Luke." Standing up and tucking the gun into her waist holster, Kristina reached over for her knee length black mink coat and wrapped it tightly around herself. "May I in turn assume you wouldn't mind heading those operations for me for the next few weeks?"

"_It'd be my pleasure, dearest! Leave it to me! So when can I expect to see your lovely face next?"_

"That's the other reason I'm calling. I'll be landing outside of Port Charles in about….nine hours. Meet me there with my usual ride. We'll discuss details then."

"_Lucky day! I'll be awaiting your arrival."_

The call disconnected as Kristina chuckled at Luke's antics. She walked out to the waiting town car and climbed in next to Florian and the other guards she had assembled to fly over directly with her. Olek was already at their latest headquarters and was busy making sure everything was set up according to Kristina's specifications. After shooting off a quick e-mail to one of her few contacts she still maintained in Port Charles, the young _szef_ looked out the window as the car made its way to the nearby airport where the chartered plane awaited her arrival.

* * *

><p>"…so anyways, I was talking to Luiz about the latest shipment… Ethan!" Noticing the far off look in the Aussie's eyes, Johnny waved his hand in front of the distracted bartender.<p>

"Huh? Sorry mate."

"Whatever. Hey, get me another gin and tonic, would ya?"

"Sure thing, boss man." Ethan reached under the counter to pull out the necessary liquor. "You were saying?"

"Never mind. It's not that big of a deal." Johnny took a sip of his new drink before glancing around the casino. "Not that busy tonight, eh?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders, running his fingers through his scruffy yet shorter hair. "It's a Tuesday night, Johnny. Not exactly when many folks go out on the town."

"Fair point. So how's…." Johnny trailed off, interrupted by a series of buzzing from his phone currently sitting on the bar counter. He picked up the offending object and unlocked it before scrolling through the e-mail. A small smile graced his features and the young mobster chuckled slightly.

"What is it, mate?" Ethan curiously peered over the counter, before Johnny offered the phone over to Ethan.

"Looks like Kristina finally decided it's about time to pay Port Charles a visit!"

"Hmm," Ethan muttered distractedly. Reading over the e-mail, he felt blindsided by the news that his former best friend was going to be returning.

_Johnny,_

_Glad to hear my father hasn't been bothering you too much lately. Haven't heard from him in a while, honestly. Just remember to keep an eye on him. While I love him, I know he's gotten better at biding his time._

_Anyways, thought you'd be interested to know that I'll be temporarily returning to Port Charles. I'm heading up my company's overseas transition, starting with the east coast. _

_Boarding my flight now; you up for drink's at Jake's tomorrow with some of my associates, 9 o'clock? Wait a minute; I'm talking to Johnny Zacchara, who's never been one to turn down a drink. I'll consider you attending. Don't be late._

_K._

"Kind of short notice, yeah?"

Shrugging, Johnny took his phone back. "I'm not gonna question it. First time she's been home in what, four years? I mean, last time was Michael and Abby's wedding."

Ethan poured himself a drink and leaned against the counter. He remained silent as he chugged it down.

"Easy there, easy now!" Johnny nudged his right hand man, shooting him a concerned gaze. "So tomorrow, nine o'clock, you'll meet me there?"

"What?" Ethan sent him a confused look, sipping again at his drink. "I don't think you read that e-mail correctly; she wants to see _you_. Not me."

"Come on, man, it's been six years. I'm sure you two can behave like adults. Besides, she'll be bringing some of her friends, why can't I bring one of mine?" Seeing that Ethan still seemed like he wouldn't budge, Johnny decided to pull the boss card. "Fine. Then I require you as my employee to attend. What if I need back up if some thugs show up?"

"You know as well as I do that's a bullshit excuse." Ethan rolled his eyes, although he was already resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to go.

"Maybe. But it still counts. Show up at my place at 8:30."

"Whatever."

"I knew you'd come around!" Johnny grinned broadly while his Australian friend continued to glare.

* * *

><p>Thank you<strong> EthinaEternal<strong> and **vvenababy2** for your reviews! Vvenababy2, I've actually been following your story, Connection! Love it! :) I appreciate the reviews!

_Sieci_ - _The formal name of Kristina's organization. Translates to mean "The Network" or "The Web."_

__Jesteś nazywa - You called?__

___Tak czy inaczej - Anyways___

___tak - yeah/yep___

___stary - old man___

I chose the name Andromeda's because of the constellation. Haunted Star... Andromeda... I liked the idea of Kristina connecting aspects of her old life into her new ventures.

Reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged!


	3. Trouble's Landed

The roar of the jet engine blared as the plane rapidly descended onto the runway. The nine hour overnight flight was already messing with her inner clock. Though only ten o'clock at night in America, it was already six in the morning in Poland. Yet another reason she preferred Europe; most everything was in the same time zone, or relatively close. Now that the American side of her business would hopefully be expanding, Kristina would have to take even more time to factor in the time changes. Of course the expansion was worth it, but it added yet another thing to her list she'd constantly keep in her mind.

The slight jostling as the plane made contact with the ground moved Kristina from her stasis, habitually taking in her surroundings. Of course, Olek had already checked out this airport, and made sure that the appropriate people knew when to shut off any monitoring devices or cameras. The _szef_ wasn't thrilled at the idea of Emil knowing so quickly where exactly she had landed in the United States.

While Kristina would like to dismiss any notion of Emil being a threat, she knew all too well it would be an idiotic move. Emil had proven he could be a worthy foe; cowardly at times, quick, but incredibly dangerous when he set his mind to things. His connections rivaled hers, in the fact that he too had expanded across most of Europe. Currently, Kristina was counting on the fact that Emil didn't know her much about her past in Port Charles. At the very start of _Sieci_, Kristina made sure that Olek buried any piece of evidence that would connect her to the Corinthos or Davis families. In Poland, Kristina _Dudek_ was the casino tycoon whose name was whispered with the weight of suspicion. Though the media never officially reported on the mob's dealings, most residents of Eastern Europe knew at least a little bit about the shadier dealings that ran rampant through the countryside.

"_Szef?" _ Konrad asked, pulling Kristina from her reverie. "Time to go. _Szary_ is here."

Slipping her leather gloves and coat back on, she exited the plane only to be blasted by the frigid January air.

"_Cholerny_, it's as cold as Vlad's Siberian fortress," the woman muttered, stepping into the black armored Hummer that was the sole occupant of the vacant landing strip, besides its matching brother where most of her guard would be riding. "Florian, Konrad, you're with me. Henryk, Dominik, Konstantyn, you follow."

The two guards clambered in behind their boss, sitting behind Luke and Kristina.

"_Lukus_," Kristina acknowledged with a kiss on the cheek. She glanced around the car. "Well, you did _something_ right at least. Makes me feel a little better about placing you in charge of my multi-million dollar casino."

Earning a laugh from the older man, Kristina leaned forward to inform the driver of her drop-off location.

"So, Luke, what do I need to know about this modern Port Charles?"

"Oh come now, Kristina, you know there's always something brewing in this town. Short story?"

"Please."

"Your dad and Johnny have some sort of tentative peace. The usual little squabbles they have to piss each other off, not much else there."

Nodding to herself, Kristina glanced out the window. "Well, it's the best to be expected from that situation."

"Yep. Lulu and Dante are expecting child number two, as I'm sure you are aware of. Lucky and Elizabeth are giving it another shot for the boys. Ethan's running the Haunted Star, for the most part. That's pretty much all for my clan."

Kristina swallowed the slight lump in her throat that developed whenever Ethan was brought up. "Okay. That's most of it?"

"Sums it all up. It's about as normal as Port Chuck can be. Your mom and Mac seem to be getting along well. Abby and Michael are doing fine, from what I see." Resting one arm upon the back of the seat, Luke poked his associate in the stomach with the other. "Got any details you're willing to share? Your arrival, while not unwelcome, certainly is surprising."

She smacked his hand away. "It's never been a secret between us that I've always wanted to expand back into the U.S." Drumming her fingers along the armrest Kristina said, "Emil started working a little bit faster, so we had to push our operations forward a wee bit. Port Charles shields enough mob bosses as it is; what's one more?"

Luke whistled appreciatively. "What're you planning on telling everyone? I doubt you can keep a secret of this magnitude quiet very long."

"As far as my family knows, I'll be heading my completely _legal_ company's transition overseas, working on the New York base."

"I know you're a great liar, _Krystynka_, but how do you expect to lie to the entire town who already knows your past?"

"It's not so much a lie; even you can realize that. I'm just omitting certain parts. Along with my rather… unapproved operations, I _will_ be moving my legal casinos and the Reg. & Rex line as well. Andromeda is merely the first step."

Shrugging, Luke let it drop. The car was now pulling up to two story apartment complex. The exterior was completely concrete, as it seemed the builder cared very little about appearance. With bleak windows shuttered closed, the complex was not homey in the slightest.

"A bit dreary, don't you think?"

Kristina popped open the door, before leaning back in to talk to Luke.

"I didn't get this place because of its visage._ Nie oceniaj książki po okładce_. This place has been completely outfitted by Olek. Plenty of escape routes, and top of the notch security. Emil would never be able to sneak up on me." A hard look entered Kristina's eyes.

Placing a hand gently on top of hers, Luke gazed at Kristina. "Sweetie, you know that wasn't your fault."

Kristina ripped her hand away from Luke as she briskly jumped out of the car. "Don't. Drop it."

Luke held his hands up in surrender as the _szef_'s men followed her out of the car. "Just trying to help. Call me later."

A noncommittal grumble was all he received before the car door was slammed shut. "This'll be interesting, I'm sure." Luke mumbled to himself, before smirking to himself. "Driver? To the ever wondrous Haunted Star!"

* * *

><p>Konrad and Henryk pushed the heavy metal door open, guns out as they surveyed the room. Clearing the room, they proceeded through the building with Kristina and the rest of the guard following. After Kristina fully inspected every room to check for the specifications she requested, they group proceeded to the head office on the second floor. Seated behind the glass desk was Olek, who rested his feet against the glass.<p>

"Finally!"

"Olek, get your damn shoes off of my table. And get out of my chair."

"_Tak, tak_, _szef_. How was your flight?"

"Fine enough. You double checked everything?"

"Down to the last pencil holder," Olek assured. "Quit stressing."

The brunette took her seat behind her desk and withdrew her extra sidearm from its holster, placing in the small cupboard below her desk.

"Walk me through the entire layout. I want myself, as well as the rest of you, to know this place like the back of your hand."

Olek then proceeded to show the floor plan to the others, pointing out the location of the hidden cameras, microphones, and the weapons cabinets placed strategically around the house. Every inch of the complex could be monitored from Kristina's computer screen, which eased the young woman's mind. Unlike the homely atmosphere her father attempted to give to his offices, Kristina ran her operations methodically and clinically; as such, her headquarters were no different.

"Looks good, Olek. Well done." Kristina pulled out a few files from the filing cabinets to the right of desk. "Now boys, our first shipment comes in a little after midnight tomorrow. Henryk, Konstantyn, I'll expect you to head it up. Without Emil here for the time being, it should be routine."

The pair nodded, murmuring their agreement before leaving the room. Olek, Florian, and Konrad were left standing in front of the desk, quietly arranging themselves around the room.

"You three can come with me to my apartment. For the sake of appearances, I've chosen a flat for the four of us in the downtown. You'll be known as the three other leaders of this transition; we share a flat merely for convenience's sake. Remember that you can speak to no one but Luke of the casinos, or any of our dealings. We're running Reg. & Rex's New York expansion, in time for September's Fashion Week."

The men rolled their eyes as they heard the information. From the looks on their faces, ranging from exasperation to boredom, one could tell they had heard their cover story many times over.

"Mhmm. Sounds good _szef_. Nothing to worry about," Florian placated, holding out his hand to help his boss from her chair. "Now off to our humble abode!"

* * *

><p>A little bit longer of a wait, but I had some classesstressors this week. This story ends up surprising even me. I think every chapter I write leaves **me** waiting to see what Kristina will do next! It's nice to have a story I find exciting to write.

**Bookfreak25** and **Danielle**, thanks so much for your reviews! Reviews are what remind me to post as quickly as possible, and it's nice to know my story is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Cholerny - Damn_

__Nie oceniaj książki po okładce - Don't judge a book by its cover__

__szef- boss__

__szary- old man__

_Krystynka - Nickname for Kristina_

_Lukus - Nickname for Luke_

_Tak- yeah/yep_

__Kristina Dudek is the name Kristina goes by in Europe.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
